


The Stories They Would Have Told

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Lyanna's death scene, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Promise me Ned, Promises, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If more then Howland Reed and Eddard Stark had survived that night at the Tower of Joy, there would have been stories. It would have been the greatest love story ever to behold the Seven Kingdoms.</p>
<p>The stories that could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stories They Would Have Told

**Author's Note:**

> I romanticized this greatly, as the stories would have been romanticized. They wouldn't have spoken about how Rhaegar and Lyanna's stupidity got many many people killed.

If more then Howland Reed and Eddard Stark had survived that night at the Tower of Joy, there would have been stories. It would have been the greatest love story ever to behold the Seven Kingdoms.

 

The stories would have spoke of Rhaegar stealing away the one woman he loved.

 

_“Come away with me Lyanna.”_

_“Alright.”_

 

They would have spoken of how not long after she smiled up at him with eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, and told him that she was with child.

 

_“The Maester says we’ll soon have a child!”_

 

They would have spoken about the tears that fell from Lyanna’s dark eyes as she begged the silver prince not to leave her.

 

_“Do not leave me please. I gave up everything for you!”_

 

They would have spoken how the birthing pains started soon after he left.

 

_“Get it out of me!”_

They would have spoken how when the prince sank to his knees in the water on the battlefield, that Lyanna let out a haunting shriek of her lover’s name that curled the blood of all for miles.

 

_“Rhaegar!”_

 

They would have spoken how beautiful she looked, her skin growing pale as the blood poured from her body.

 

_“This is the price we pay for our sins…”_

They would have spoken how blue her lips were when her brother burst into room.

 

_“Lyanna!”_

They would have spoken of the words she whispered to her brother.

 

_“Promise me Ned. Promise me.”_

They would have spoken of his answer.

 

_“I promise.”_

But they didn’t.


End file.
